stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
062: Frenchfry
Frenchfry, A.K.A. Experiment 062, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make irresistibly delicious meals. His one true place is running a healthy French fry hut and making delicious low fat food. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. He was designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but instead made unhealthy food, such as french fries, pizza, cupcakes, doughnuts, hamburgers, popsicles, ice cream, etc., that quickly made people fat, then ate the fattened victims. Presumably, when the food fattened Jumba up to a massive enough size, 062 tried to eat him, but Jumba was able to deactivate him in time. When 062's pod was found and reactivated by Lilo and Stitch, he tried to do the same thing to them. However, he stopped when he learned that healthy food could be just as delicious. Appearance Frenchfry is a small gray and white mustached experiment with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a red round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail. Special Abilities Frenchfry can move at lightning speeds, allowing him to whip up massive meals in seconds. He is an expert chef in almost any form of food such as french fries, pizza, cupcakes, doughnuts, hamburgers, popsicles, ice cream and much more, and anything he makes is irresistible and delectable. His foods take up no apparent space in the eater's stomach, regardless how much, and he originally removed all nutrition from his meals, therefore causing consumers to bloat vastly in size, whom he originally ate once properly fattened. Despite him not being able to roll into a ball, he can morph into a miniature tornado. Frenchfry is skilled with any and every cooking utensil, and can turn any tool into a weapon. Frenchfry is the only experiment which speaks French, most likely a mixture between Parisian and Cajun. Weaknesses Frenchfry's effects last only 24 hours. Stitch! Frenchfry makes an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Squeak (110), Pix (214), Tickle-Tummy (275), and Houdini (604) after Hamsterviel kicks them out for being useless. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h37m16s180.png|Frenchfry's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h58m38s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h53m18s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h58m56s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m07s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m21s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m27s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m46s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m40s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-09h59m54s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m09s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m14s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m24s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h00m56s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h01m40s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h01m35s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h02m00s241.png|Smiling evilly Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h04m15s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h04m33s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h05m08s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m00s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m08s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m25s57.png vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h07m17s74.png|Giving Pleakley corn dogs Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h55m11s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h09m30s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h09m08s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m11s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m26s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h10m35s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h10m44s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h10m57s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m12s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m17s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m43s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m26s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h11m30s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h12m30s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h12m15s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h13m01s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h14m28s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h14m51s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h14m40s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h15m18s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h16m23s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h17m09s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h16m58s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m57s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h39m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h39m28s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m02s121.png 1293912323292.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m20s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m28s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m38s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h17m36s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h19m41s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h19m21s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h18m57s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h20m42s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h21m02s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h21m18s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m00s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m17s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m23s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m27s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h22m53s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h23m00s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h23m21s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h23m30s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m01s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m09s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m24s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h24m37s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h26m09s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h26m25s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m20s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m26s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m44s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h27m57s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h28m07s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h30m07s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h30m12s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h30m34s189.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h40m13s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-15h26m31s52.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h49m24s92.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h41m40s108.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h01m30s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h48m39s44.png|Frenchfry captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h19m33s19.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m16s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-18h17m08s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png The Origin Of Stitch Frenchfry.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m42s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h37m27s43.png ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-02-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-16-49.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-16-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-03-22.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-19-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 14-31-01.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-35-31.jpg ScreenCapture_28.01.13_0-35-22.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-16-08.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-16-40.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-17-02.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-17-39.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-17-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-18-44.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-19-09.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-19-50.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-20-24.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-20-46.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-24-31.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-25-16.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-30-04.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-30-41.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-31-00.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg panes18.jpg Frenchfrycardchi.jpg Trivia *Frenchfry was designed to feed and fatten his victims so he can eat them. This is based on the witch from Hansel and Gretel. *Frenchfry speaks with a thick French accent. *Frenchfry is Nani's first and only experiment she caught. *Frenchfry's pod color is white. *Frenchfry is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 062 Primary function: Creates tasteful and irresistible meals". Category:Experiments Category:Males